


Choices

by orphan_account



Series: Inspired by Rick Riordan and the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute Nico, F/M, Happy Nico, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Nico is a Dork, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Sassy Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're right, Nico. I'm not your family, but I thought I was your friend."</p><p>Nico stopped in his tracks, holding the shadows in place, refusing to turn and face Jason.</p><p>"I don't don't have any friends, Jason."</p><p>X</p><p>Or, a Nico/Jason fic where Nico breaks his promise after staying in the infirmary by heading back to the underworld. Nico sees Jason crying at the Camp funeral in an IM when Clarisse speaks for Leo (He comes back. He's not dead, I can't kill Valdez. I just can't, not after my story <em>Opposites Attract</em> ) and comes back to help the son of Jupiter cope. This leads to bonding and an eventual slow-build Jasico relationship.</p><p> </p><p> Will have at <em>least</em> 30 chapters, most likely more. I'll try to post every five days, when I post my chapter's for <em>Phoenix.</em> If I'm late, it's because I have a case of Writer's Block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give any suggestions for future chapters, as well as any relationship ideas for the other characters. This focuses mainly on Nico/Jason, but.I will give a bit of attention to the side ships. I'll try to either lost every five days, or every Wednesday. I will not discard this fic, even if it may take a while to post due to writer's block.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.  
> Hope You Enjoy!
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Nico stepped out of the clearing in the woods, waiting for the sun to set a bit more, then started gathering the shadows around him. He jumped when a hand grabbed his elbow.

"What are you doing?"

Nico instinctively jerked from the person's hand, reaching for his sword and putting it to their neck. The shadows started to disperse around them.

To his surprise, his intruder grabbed his sword arm, turned around, and flipped Nico over his shoulder. The dark haired boy hit the ground with a painful grunt, then looked up into startling, electric blue eyes.

"Jason?"

Jason glared. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Nico scowled and stood up, dusting off his black skinny jeans. He only now realized he'd forgotten his aviator jacket again, wearing a black T-shirt with dancing skeletons on the front.

"I'm going to the underworld," he stated simply.

Jason scoffed. "Oh no you're not."

Nico's scowl deepened, if possible. "Yes, I am. I spent three days in the infirmary as Will had asked. I have no other reason to stay in Camp."

Jason's shoulders slumped and his glare faded, replaced with a look of hurt. "Nico, you promised you'd stay in camp for a while after the war. So, either you forgot, or you didn't care enough to keep that promise."

Nico had actually forgotten about his promise, what with the nervousness of being near Percy and all. Not only that, but Will had been constantly trying to give him treatments and massages that supposedly help you relax. For Nico, a massage didn't help, as he doesn't like being touched.

He sighed. "Why do you even care, Grace? No one wants or accepts me here. No, I won't deny that Reyna has become like a sister to be over the past few days, but hardly anyone actually wants me around. Actually, _no one_ does. Besides, I can Iris Message anyone who wants to talk to me, _if_ they even do. And it's not like you're my family, Jason. So I'm leaving."

He turned around, gathering the shadows again and lifting a foot to step into them.

"You're right, Nico. I'm not your family, but I thought I was your friend."

Nico stopped in his tracks, holding the shadows in place, refusing to turn and face Jason.

"I don't don't have any friends, Jason."

With that, he stepped forward and let the cold darkness envelope him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason sighed and started back to his cabin. He honestly wished Nico would just accept a friend, instead of pushing anyone who tries to get close, away. Whether he believes it or not, there _are_ people here who'd be happy to have him as a friend, Jason being one of them.

He paused as he reached his cabin, hand on the knob as he made a decision. The camp was currently having a funeral for all the demigods who went down in battle. Normally, he would go without a second thought, trying his hardest help the grieving campers. But right now, after knowing one of those pyres would be for Leo, He couldn't bring himself to go.

He appreciated his friends trying to cheer him up, but only Piper could possibly know how he felt, and even then it would be a different feeling.

Leo Valdez was Jason's best friend. The idiot drove him crazy half the time, but he wouldn't trade him for the world. Leo had helped Jason through so much, and half the time he didn't even realize he'd been helping him. He cared for everyone else, even if he had a weird way of showing it. No matter how upset he was, or how hard his life was, Leo would put everyone else's feelings before his. And when he knew he couldn't help someone with their problem, he'd spend half the day thinking of ways to fix them or making jokes to cheer them up. Granted, sometimes Leo needed someone to tell him he couldn't fix everyone like one of his machines, but at least he cared enough to try.

Jason sighed and opened the door, only to grab a black hoodie and slip it on, then turn around and head to the funeral. He didn't want anyone to know it was him, because everyone would try to talk to him and help him. Honestly, Jason just needed to grieve on his own, but owed the fallen the respect of attending anyways.

He stood in the back, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a cabin, just close enough to go unnoticed, but to still be able to see and hear the campers talk about their deceased friends. He pulled the hood over his head, keeping his head down so passing demigods could only recognize him by the scar on his lipif they looked closely, that is.

"...was a good friend. She meant so much to me, words can't even express how much," a girl from the Ares cabin said, tears streaming down her face as she walked off the stage. She was greeted by a few of her half-siblings, with awkward pats on the back and tight hugs from some.

Clarisse walked up to Chiron, nodding in greeting before talking about the campers. She named a few specifically, saying nice things about them, and how much they meant to her. Just before she walked back to the Ares kids, she stopped.

"Actually, there's someone else I think needs credit. Gods, I can't believe I'm saying this." She looked up at the crowd and took a deep breath. "I want to say something about Leo Valdez."

Jason had his head angled down, listening to their words and occasionally glancing up to see who spoke. His head shot up, blue eyes wide at Clarisse's words. An even bigger surprise; She was staring directly at Jason, her eyes locking with his before turning back to the crowd.

Realization hit him. Clarrise was only doing this for the seven. She must have noticed Jason after she was done, and decided to do the seven a favor.

Most of the seven, other than Jason, hadn't been seen at all the past three days. They all stayed in their rooms in the _Argo II,_ barely even saying anything to each other in passing. Annabeth would stay in Percy's room, silently being held when ever Jason brought them food. Hazel stayed in her room, usually being brought food by Frank, or Nico whenever Frank wanted to grieve on his own. Piper refused to leave Leo's room, crying in Jason's arms whenever he brought her something to eat. Eventually she would get tired and charmspeak him to leave if he tried to talk her into staying in her own room.

Jason was grieving as bad as the rest of them, if not worse, but still managed to leave and take care of them. Otherwise, he also avoided the camp.

Jason looked at Clarisse gratefully before digging in his pocket for drachmas. Luckily, he found a few, thankful for the light rain being allowed in the camp. He pulled out seven drachmas, asked the goddess Iris for a call, and watched as Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Reyna, and Nico's faces appeared in front of them. They all looked around, confused before their gazes focused on Clarrise. She gulped and started talking.

"A lot of us thought he was annoying, and he definitely had his annoying moments, that's for sure," a few demigods laughed, while the seven in Iris messages stared in shock at Clarisse. "Um, anyways, Leo had his annoying moments, but in reality, he could be a pretty great guy. I didn't talk to him much, so I didn't know him as well as I could have, but to have the great friends he had, there's no way he could've been that bad of a guy.

"He'd risked his life for a lot of us, including the crew of the _Argo II_. A lot of us wouldn't be here right now if not for him. He gave his life to save us all, luring Gaea into the sky."

She hesitated, and Jason realized he'd started crying. Percy stared in shock at Clarisse, most likely underestimating that she could give a damn about someone. Annabeth had silent tears streaming down her face as she clung to Percy's shirt. Frank was holding Hazel, her face pressed against his chest so all you could see was her cinnamon hair. Piper sat in Leo's room, sobbing with her head in her hands. Reyna had her eyes clenched tightly shut and her head tilted down slightly. Nico looked from Clarisse to the others with wide eyes, eventually locking his with Jason's.

Nico sighed and swiped the message, leaving Jason slightly pissed, but also grateful. He didn't mean for anyone to see him like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Nico sat down on his bed in the Underworld, sighing to himself. He didn't belong in camp, and didn't want to attend the funeral.

So many people had died, and although he knew he couldn't have helped it, He still felt guilty. If he'd only gotten through Tartarus and found the doors, without getting himself kidnapped. So many people had died, but if he'd made it through, maybe they wouldn't have.

He jumped when the IM appeared, showing six startled faces and one in a dark hood. The only indication it was Jason was the scar on his lip.

Nico glared, irritated that Jason would try talking him into coming back. Just before he lifted his hand to swipe the message, he heard Clarisse's voice. He looked over and saw Clarisse's gulp before speaking.

"A lot of us thought he was annoying, and he definitely had his annoying moments, that's for sure," a few demigods laughed, but Nico sat there in confusion. Who was she talking about? And why did Jason make them watch the funeral?

Nico looked at the shocked faces of the remaining seven plus Reyna. When he got a better look at Jason, he noticed the wet streaks on his face. Jason looked up at Clarisse, allowing Nico to see his nearly gray eyes, silent tears falling down his face, and realized she must be talking about Leo.

"Um, anyways, Leo had his annoying moments, but in reality he could be a pretty great guy. I didn't talk to him much, so I didn't know him as well as I could have, but to have the great friends he had, there's no way he could've been that bad of a guy.

"He'd risked his life for a lot of us, including the crew of the _Argo II_. A lot of us wouldn't be here right now if not for him. He gave his life to save us all, luring Gaea into the sky."

Nico looked at the crew with wide eyes be for locking his gaze with Jason's. He sighed and swiped the message. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Jason needs a friend, and since he apparently thinks of Nico as one...

Nico's going back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you tell me I need to see the sunshine, I'm going to take katoptris and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I kept getting writers block. I'll try to post more often now. Suggestions and Help are appreciated.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

"Jason?" Nico asked softly after shadow traveling to cabin one.

He'd come back to camp after hanging up the IM, looking around for Jason and keeping hidden. He eventually found Clarisse, thanking her for what she did and telling her he's sure the Seven agreed. She nodded with a sad smile and told him Jason probably returned to his cabin. So, here Nico was, standing in cabin one, listening to Jason sob on his bed.

Jason's head shot up in alarm, hand reaching for his weapon before recognizing Nico. Nico could tell he was in pain, but had no idea what to do. Jason's face was flushed from crying, tears staining his cheeks from his now cloudy eyes.

He felt like an ass, he shouldn't have left.

All Nico cared about was leaving, not giving a second thought that Jason, or anyone else, might need someone to talk to. Only now did Nico realize that Jason's had no one to help him, as the rest of the Seven were grieving themselves.

He sighed and walked over to the bed, trying to ignore the statue of Zeus looming down on them. He lifted a hand to put on Jason's back, but hesitated. To both Jason's and his own surprise, he instead pulled Jason into a hug.

His arms wrapped around Jason's waist as he buried his face in the blonde's chest. Jason tensed for a moment before letting out a broken sob and hugging Nico back. To be honest, Nico didn't find this all that bad. He'd never been a fan of physical contact, usually because he was uncomfortable with the person touching him, or they instigated the touching. Was he comfortable with Jason?

"T-Thanks," Jason whispered, burning his face in Nico's hair.

Nico nodded into his chest, shocked to find Jason so warm. Nico was used to being cold, only having a jacket for warmth. Body heat is much different than a blanket or hoodie, that's for sure. "This isn't gonna be a daily thing, you know. You just looked like you needed someone."

Jason chuckled, but it sounded more like a choked sob. "Yeah, I figured. I know you don't like to be touched, but thanks."

Nico nodded again, actually enjoying the warmth Jason provided. Reluctantlyalthough he'd never admit thathe pulled away, glad to see Jason calmed down some.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jason looked at Nico warily. "Does this mean you'll accept being my friend?"

Nico sighed heavily. "I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

Jason was about to say Nico didn't have to, that he wouldn't force him into a friendship he didn't want, when he noticed the small turn of his lips. Jason smiled, momentarily distracted from his friends death.

Nico stood up and held out his hand. Jason stared at the hand incredulously. "I thought there was no more touching?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I can't shadowtravel you with my _mind_ , Grace."

"Oh," Jason responded, taking Nico's hand and scratching the back of his neck with the other, a shy smile playing on his lips. "Where are we going?"

"To the seven, they've been cooped up long enough. If I'm stuck here, they aren't hiding, either."

Jason nodded in agreement as the cold darkness enveloped them.

 

* * *

 

 

Pipers heart ached.

Leo was her best friend, and meant as much to her as Jason, if not more. Sure, she loves Jason, but she'd known Leo longer and bonded more with him. Losing him was not only like losing her best friend, but like losing a brother. No, not just a brother, but like losing a twin. Someone that you've gotten so used to being there with you, a part of you is missing when they're not around.

"Hey, Pipes."

Jason's calming voice pulled her from her thoughts as she wiped her tears violently away.

"What do you want, Jason?" She snapped, immediately regretting the tone. He doesn't deserve to be yelled at, he's going through the same thing and keeping himself together. "Sorry."

He shook his head. "Its fine. I understand, you're upset."

It took Piper a moment before she noticed Nico behind him. "Nico?"

Nico sighed. "Hey. Look, Piper, I know you're upset----"

"If you tell me I need to see the sunshine, I'm going to take katoptris and shove it up where the sun _doesn't_ shine."

Nico paled drastically, but tried to keep a neutral expression. "And people are afraid of _me_ ," he mumbled.

Piper smirked. "I'm not leaving. I will eventually, but today's not the day. I'm sorry."

Jason sighed and smiled sadly. "Piper, if you stay in here forever, you'll just make yourself even more depressed. We're all sad, and me of all people would understand how you're feeling. He was my best friend too."

Piper's smirk faded. Of coarse She knew that, but she couldn't stop the feeling that if she left, everything would disappear.

"How about this," Jason suggested. "You at least come to breakfast with us tomorrow. It'll be a start, and you won't have to be gone long. Just long enough to get some food and come right back."

She knew the unspoken statement; If she left with them for breakfast, they'd want her to join lunch, dinner, and the camp fire, too. Then, supposedly, she'd start getting used to leaving. Piper didn't want that, she didn't want to leave. She just wanted Leo back.

"Fine," she humored him. "I'll go to breakfast with you."

Jason smiled, but Piper knew it was forced. "Thanks, Pipes."

She nodded, and Nico shadow traveled the two away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry lol I'm also sorry it took so long to post. I tend to get really bad writers block with this story, and only have about one idea for future chapters. So please please _please_ tell me any ideas you have. I would be really grateful, and it would probably help me post a lot sooner, too.
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey

Jason sighed. "I just wish she would come out of there. She's going to put herself in a state of depression if she stays in there any longer."

Nico sent Jason a sympathetic gaze. It really was unhealthy for Piper to stay locked away in that room, but it was still healthier than some of the families of ghosts he'd helped find the Underworld.

"Who should we check on next?"

Nico hesitated. "Hazel?"

Jason smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Nico took a deep breath and held out his hand for Jason to take, before shadow traveling them to Hazel's room on the _Argo II_.

Hazel was curled up on the bed, crying softly in Frank's arms. At noticing their arrival, Frank sent them a worried and pleading glance.

"Hey, Haze?" Nico asked softly, smiling when his sister glanced up at him through red eyes. "Is it okay if we talk to you?"

Hazel nodded almost immediately, and Frank left the room quietly. Nico walked over to the bed, sitting down carefully and not at all surprised when Hazel curled up on his lap, crying her eyes out.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shh," Nico mumbled, running his fingers through Hazel's hair. "It's okay, Hazel. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hazel shook her head with a quiet, "No."

Nico nodded, putting his hands on her cheek and brushing the hair off her forehead to kiss it. Hazel leaned into her brothers touch before curling back up in his arms.

Jason was slightly surprised. He knew Nico loved his sister(s), but had never seen the son of Hades act so affectionate. Just then, Jason realized, there was actually a lot he didn't know about Nico. But for some reason, seeing this in front of him made him want to do just that. To get to know Nico di Angelo.

Nico caught Jason's gaze and patted the space on the bed beside him. Jason walked over, sat down easily, and placed a reassuring hand on Hazel's knee.

They all sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a peaceful silence, either. It was just that; silence.

"Hazel?" Nico asked softly, voice barely above a whisper as he rocked his half-sister. Hazel didn't respond, just nodded against Nico chest. "Maybe you should come to breakfast with me and Jason tomorrow. Piper's going, too. We're going to try and talk the rest of the seven into coming." He paused. "Its really not healthy for you to stay locked up in a room like this. I love you, and want you to be safe."

Hazel sighed and sat up, wiping her eyes dry with the palm of her hand. It didn't do much good, because more slipped out every few seconds. "I know. I justI feel like it's my fault."

Nico and Jason shared a look with furrowed eyebrows. Nico asked, "What makes you feel like it's your fault?"

Hazel choked on a sob. "Because I knew he was going to do it. Not that specifically, but I knew he was going to do something bad. My instincts kept telling me that I wouldn't see him again, but I ignored them. And now he's g-gone."

Nico pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair. He shook his head with a sigh. "Its not your fault. We all know that, even if all of us knew, no one would've been able to stop him. He'd made up his mind, Hazel, and it was not your fault."

Jason felt a surge of affection for the two of them. Hazel was an important part of Jason's life, as well as the rest of the Seven. Jason wanted Nico in his life, and new they both needed a friend. Jason was going to make sure Nico doesn't go back to the Underworld.

Hazel sighed, sitting up again and wiping her eyes. She kissed Nico's forehead and smiled sadly as she pulled back. "I'll come to breakfast with you. You're right; Its not healthy to stay locked up in here." She smiled brighter and her eyes glistened. "If I'm not careful, I might end up at pale as you."

" _Ha ha_ ," Nico deadpanned, although Jason could see the way his eyes lit up at seeing his sister happier.

Hazel's smile was switched with a look of concern. "You really should eat more, Nico." Nico chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Will it humour you if I try to eat more at breakfast?"

Hazel grinned and hugged her brother. "Yes."

 

* * *

 

 

"So," Nico started, holding his hand out for Jason to take. "Where to next?"

Jason gave him a cautious look, and Nico sighed. He knew exactly who was next. So, he gathered the shadows and let the cold darkness envelope them.

When they reappeared, they stood in the bluest room on the _Argo II_.

"Percy?" Nico asked cautiously, making his way to the curled up figure under the covers of a bed.

Percy pulled the comforter off of his head and winced as Jason turned on the light. Percy clenched his eyes shut for a moment, then cracked one open to squint at his intruders. "Nico? Jason? What are you doing in here?"

Nico stepped closer and sat slowly on the edge of the bed. Jason walked over too, but stood beside Nico instead of sitting.

"Percy," Nico started softly. "We've talked to Hazel and Piper about this already, and we're going to talk to everyone on the _Argo II_."

Jason nodded at Nico's wording, gesturing for him to continue.

"It's unhealthy for all of you to stay locked up in your rooms. You don't have to talk to anyone, but you do need to get some fresh air. Piper and Hazel have agreed to come to breakfast with us in the morning, as a start, and then they can return to their rooms."

Jason nodded. "I'm sure Hazel will drag Frank with her, so he should be there, too."

"You want me to come too," Percy concluded. "Right?"

Nico and Jason both nodded, Nico being the one to answer verbally. "It would be a good idea. Do you think you could get Annabeth to go, too?"

Percy thought about that for a moment, then sighed. "I think so. She's pretty upset, even though she wasn't as close to Leo as you," he gestured to Jason, "and Piper."

"Thank you," Jason said, smiling slightly.

Percy nodded. "Now, can I finish my nap that you guys interrupted?" He smirked.

Jason chuckled, and Nico let his lips turn up in the ghost of a smile. They both nodded, grabbing each other's hand and shadow traveling out of Percy's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ason then told him about the time that Percy said he was a Leo, and Leo himself called the son of Poseidon stupid, saying, _"No, stupid. I'm a Leo, you're a Percy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such late chapters. Had to do a factory reset on my phone abd lost the majority of pre-written one's 

"Well, that was exhausting."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you're just always tired."

Nico scoffed, letting go of Jason's hand to wipe his own clammy one on his black skinny jeans. "Am not."

Jason grinned. "Are too."

Nico gave him a look, signalling that he was not going to have this back-and-forth argument like children. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

" _No_."

Jason laughed. " _Yeah, Yeah_." He waved his hand dismissively. "I got it."

They'd shadow traveled to the Hades cabin, Nico promptly collapsing onto his bed. He honestly wanted to be left alone, but knew that Jason wouldn't leave him out of fear of Nico returning to the Underworld.

" _So_ ," Jason started, and Nico groaned.

_Great, he wants to go somewhere._

"What do you wanna do?"

_Knew it._

Nico sighed in defeat, propping himself up on his elbows. He tried to shrug, which proved to be pretty heard in his position. "Was thinking about sleeping," he murmured, pausing to yawn. "Knowing you, that's not gonna happen."

Jason chuckled, walking over to sit next to Nico on the bed. Nico flopped back again, noticing that Jason respectfully kept some distance between them. Nico had to admit he was slightly grateful.

"How about..." Jason said, trailing off in thought. "Oh! I know the _perfect_ place."

Nico raised an eyebrow, eyes closed due to laziness. And exhaustion. Exhaustion definitely had something to do with it.

"Follow me," Jason instructed.

Nico felt the bed rise as Jason stood, and he groaned. He really didn't want to get up. 

" _Fine_ ," he mumbled, reluctantly standing up on the floor. He held out his hand. "Where to?"

Jason grinned and took it. "Zeus cabin."

Nico sighed as he felt the cold darkness envelope them.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason had a wonderful idea. He'd had rather they come during sunset, but night time would have to do.

Jason grinned wider, pulling Nico by the hand to the small ladder against the wall. Nico looked slightly confused, and Jason had to resist the urge to mention that he resembled a cute little kitten.

"Close your eyes," Jason said, standing in front of the ladder.

"Uh, Jason... That's a _ladder_."

" _Shh_ , just come on. I won't let you fall."

Nico sighed, clenching his eyes shut and placing his free hand over them. "Fine."

Jason grinned, quickly wrapping an arm around Nico's waist and flying upwards. Nico yelped in surprise, trying to uncover his eyes, but Jason laid his own hand there.

Jason laughed as he landed, tripping Nico's foot out from under him and catching him, then delicately laying him on the roof.

" _Gods damn it_ ," Nico mumbled, removing his hand from his eyes. "What the hell was thatfor..." He trailed off as his eyes locked on the night sky, seeming so much closer than it really was. " _Wow_ ," he breathed.

Jason grinned. "Its amazing, isn't it?"

Nico nodded silently, watching the stars with obvious fascination. Jason sat down beside him, leaning back with his hands on his stomach, one leg straight and one knee bent up towards his stomach. Nico laid sprawled out on his back, seemingly not caring enough to move after Jason had out him down.

"I know them," Nico said. He sounded breathless, and it broke Jason's heart to think that Nico might have never really paid the stars much attention.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned.

Nico smiled a small smile, and Jason felt slight heat rise up his neck. Jason grinned cheekily; he'd never seen Nico smile, and found he very much enjoyed the sight.

"I know them," he repeated. "The constellations. Most of them, anyways. A lot of the heroes chose Elysium over Rebirth, and the Underworld gets boring sometimes. They're surprisingly good company."

Jason raised his eyebrows. He'd never really thought of the dead just having casual conversations, especially not after watching so many horror movies. "Who are some of them?"

Nico pointed up and a little to their left, the corner of his lips turning up a bit more than before. "Those three stars are Orioner, well, his belt. The one that looks like a _W_ is Cassiopeia. And _that_ "

He sighed, pointing at a misshapen set of lines, almost in an upside down V, but even those lines weren't straight.

" _That_ , would be Perseus."

Jason instantly had to urge to hug Nico, but brushed it off. Hugging the son of Hades would only push him further away. "What about the sign things?"

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "What sign things?"

"I forgot what they're called. If you were born in a certain month, that was your sign."

"Zodiac signs?" Nico asked, looking sideways at Jason.

Jason nodded, rolling on his side to face Nico. He didn't seem to mind.

Nico sighed, pointing up at the sky again. "I'll do them in order. The small one with the four stars is Aries. The one that's somewhat straight, with a group of stars in the middle, is Taurus. Gemini is the one that looks like a box. Cancer is the upside down _Y_..."

Jason smiled at Nico as he rattled on, his own lips turning up into a small smile. He even made a joke about the constellation for Leo looking like someone was tripping, saying that is was perfect for the actual son of Hephaestus. It hurt Jason to think about Leo, but he was glad to talk and joke about him.

Jason then told him about the time that Percy said he was a Leo, and Leo himself called the son of Poseidon stupid, saying, " _No, stupid. I'm a Leo, you're a Percy."_

Jason grinned at the way Nico freely laughed, even if he covered it up quickly afterwards with a cough.

They were high enough on the roof that no one could see them, and no one had to know if they fell asleep talking to one another.


	6. I'm so sorry

I'm _so_ sorry guys, but I'm not writing anymore on _archive of our own_... If you want to read my original works, though, you can check me out on **Wattpad** as **_AubreyParsons_**.. I have one _**COMPLETED**_ story on there and three more on their way.

I really, _really_ wanted to finish these stories, but I just sort of ran out of ideas for fanfictions.. Please forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> If interested, my Tumblr is: crazygirl36623 
> 
> I live for Kudos and Comments. 
> 
> Thank You!
> 
> ~Aubrey


End file.
